Lithuania
Lithuania is a small country near the Baltic Sea. It only has twelve towns and its capital is Vilnius. It's lead by Violent_Grove, who founded it on January 24th, 2019. History The Beginning Klaipda was the first town in Lithuania. The idea of Lithuania first came about by the leaders of Klaipda Violent_Grove and hall22052. They saved up the gold and planned to leave their town to SilentWind14 to make Vilnius. Though this plan didn't work out because hall22052 went inactive. Violent_Grove made the call to make Vilnius, he did leave the town to SilentWind14 but he eventually also went inactive as well. The Fall After Lithuania and Vilnius were created initially Violent_Grove was quite active and trying to expand Vilnius, but after a few weeks, Violent_Grove got burnt out. Though they got on the server every few weeks to make sure that Vilnius didn't fall into ruin. The Return Violent_Grove had always planned to come back to the server but they never had the motivation to do so until they started getting sign messages from an unknown person. That unknown person was Alan_Lime. At first, Alan_Lime seemed like a blessing, but after a week or so he turned out to be harmful to Lithuania's growth. Alan_Lime was building what he wanted in Vilnius. This was not what Violent_Grove had planned at all. Finally, after thinking about where Lithuania was going, she decided to cut Alan_Lime out of Lithuania's government and life from that point on. Violent_Grove ghosted Alan_Lime. Government Leaders The Leader of Lithuania is a Grand Duke no matter the gender of the person. The Grand Duke has absolute control of the country. There has only ever been one Leader of Lithuania, in the beginning, the intention was for there to be two. Other Positions The only other official position in use in the government is the Councillor. The Councillors' position in the government is to help the Grand Duke make decisions that involve the well-being of the country. The other role in the government you can have is the mayor role. You can be a mayor and not a councilor. Official Allies German Empire Lithuania and The German Empire started an alliance when Dragon_Herzogin was contacted by ArulianCraft. ArulianCraft presumably contacted Dragon_Herzogin because The German Empire was about to get into a war with Niger. Though their alliance came from hard times on the German side they have stayed close allies ever since. Portugal Portugal's alliance came from a time of hatred for East Micronesia. East Micronesia had just killed a cow Dragon_Herzogin had just transported all the way from Africa. Portugal had seen how Lithuania was growing hatred for East Micronesia and they offered to help. Portugal has become an enemy of Lithuania and is no longer an ally because of its alliance with White Russia Poland Poland's alliance is the most recent. It was a long time coming because Lithuania had been growing relations with a Polish citizen, utube0305. There is a trade a military agreement between the two countries. Poland is a wonderful ally for Lithuania. Poland has fallen out of favor after its disregarding nature towards Violent_Grove and her authority. Belarus Belarus became an ally of Lithuania when White Russia was going around attacking towns and nations alike. Belarus has helped defend Lithuania in a Lithuania vs Niger battle. The two nations have a great relationship.Category:Europe Category:Nations